Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paving stones and more specifically it relates to a paving stone system for producing aesthetically pleasing paving stones in an efficient and cost effective manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paving stones have been in use for years. Conventional paving stones are manufactured by forming a body of material, such as clay, into a desired shape and then applying heat to the body until hardened into a rigid ceramic structure. Because of the expense of clay materials and manufacturing the same, one solution has been to form paving stones with dyed concrete to create the appearance of clay formed paving stone.
The main problem with conventional paving stones is that they require materials that are relatively expensive. Another problem with conventional paving stones is that they require a significant amount of energy to heat the entire body of material into a ceramic mass. A further problem with conventional paving stones is that they are relatively expensive making them difficult to utilize upon projects with low budgets. A problem with imitation paving stones (i.e. paving stones formed with dyed concrete) is that they are not durable nor as aesthetically pleasing as clay formed paving stones.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,047 to Skaug; U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,851 to Whitacre; U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,152 to Lattorf; U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,900 to Kumagawa et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,532 to Gargollo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,192 to Hair; U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,369 to Geiger; U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,243 to Geiger; U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,079 to Golitz; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,506 to Shutt.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for producing aesthetically pleasing paving stones in an efficient and cost effective manner. Conventional paving stone manufacturing methods are not cost effective and inefficient to produce.
In these respects, the paving stone system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of producing aesthetically pleasing paving stones in an efficient and cost effective manner.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of paving stone devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new paving stone system construction wherein the same can be utilized for producing aesthetically pleasing paving stones in an efficient and cost effective manner.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new paving stone system that has many of the advantages of the paving stones mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new paving stone system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art paving stones, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises positioning a tile member within a container, applying a bonding agent to the tile member and filling the container with concrete. The tile member is comprised of a flat portion having an upper surface and a lower surface, a first side wall extending from the lower surface and a second side wall extending from the lower surface. The first side wall and the second side wall are preferably curved inwardly toward one another to lock within the concrete. A unique pattern may be applied to the upper surface of the tile member providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a paving stone system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a paving stone system for producing aesthetically pleasing paving stones in an efficient and cost effective manner.
Another object is to provide a paving stone system that requires a lower amount of clay or other valuable material.
An additional object is to provide a paving stone system that utilizes a large amount of concrete to form the basic structure.
A further object is to provide a paving stone system that may recycle waste materials such as fly ash.
Another object is to provide a paving stone system that may have various shapes and surface appearances that are aesthetically pleasing.
A further object is to provide a paving stone system that reduces the amount of energy utilized to create a paving stone.
Another object is to provide a paving stone system that will not easily fade or wear, stain.
A further object is to provide a paving stone system that can tolerate harsh climates and usage.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.